Godzilla Ketchum
by Goji Pax
Summary: Read to find out
1. Prologue

Godzilla Ketchum: When Godzilla is sent to the Pokemon world and possesses Ash Ketchum how will the Pokemon world be affected by this? Plus, what will the two do when the Kaiju Emperor rises again? Read and find out.

Prologue

1,000,000, years ago

After the final strike was delivered, Kiasha, the Kaiju Emperor, fell on his knees and held his claws to his chest, gasping for air. He was dying, and he knew it . Kiasha looked at his attackers in surprise. "H-how?" he stammered with blood dripping from his mouth as he spoke, "How did you defeat me that easily when it just you two. And without weapons at that!" His attackers, one of his own kind and a human approached him." The only reason we could defeat you," The human, Jeramiah Ketchum, replied."was because we worked together." "SKREEEEEOOOONK!" the Kaiju, Godzilla, added. "Your reign of terror is now over, Kiasha" Jeramiah spoke, holding his sword by his side. "That's what you think human!" the Kaiju Emporer responded, laughing victoriously as he layed on the ground, dying."The world will now be destroyed because of the spell I have cast upon it! I will rise again human! I will be there when I kill your descendants one by one until there are no more of you. And the same goes for you too traitor!" "SKREEEEOOOONK!" Godzilla roared angrily ready to stomp on Kiasha's head so he could die. "It is over!" Jeramiah cried out, plunging his sword in the Kaiju Emperor. And with that Kiasha died. In a desperate attempt to save their world from ultimate destruction, Jerimiah Ketchum and Godzilla used all their power to split the world in half. Out of the midst of the chaos 2 new universes were born, one containing the world of Pokemon and the other containing Kaiju. Jeramiah Ketchum and Godzilla lived on the 2 different worlds in peace. But they knew that Kiasha would return someday and they must be prepared by then.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Banishment

1,000,000, years later

Godzilla's POV

"It's Godzilla!" a woman cries out as she ran away from me fearfully. "Everybody run!" a man screamed in terror. I sighed very deeply. It never fails. As soon as there's a report of me approaching a city, the people of that specific city start setting up their petty little human defenses and start attacking me with them. Why they do this to me I do not know. All I know from what my friends on Monster Island told me (They are Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Battra, and King Ghidorah) is that when I came back to life (Watch Godzilla vs. Destroyah) the people of Tokyo thought I was just going to be like my dad, Godzilla II, who was believed to be violent despite everything he did for them to save the Earth. That's why the humans wanted to kill me. Because they thought I was like my dad. I just hate it when people prejudge me before they even know me.

Anyway, so I was just stomping my way around town, business as usual, I saw something that caught my attention. In a candy shop there was a certain candy that I loved eating as a baby. Okay, so I shouldn't have been so excited about seeing some stupid candy shop that human children go to just to fatten themselves up with sweets to the point where they look like Anguirus when he's curled up into a ball. But hey, who's gonna stop the King of the Monsters from helping himself to a truckload of Snickers bars? As soon as I saw the Snickers bars truck behind the store unloading itself, I grabbed the truck, ripped of the back cover and started to shake the Snickers out of the trailer so they could fall into my mouth. I was having a great time eating the Snickers when a missile hit me in the back, causing me to drop the truck and roar angrily at the humans who shot it at me. "Hey!" I shouted angrily, "What's the big idea, huh?!" But to the F-35 jets all they heard me say was "SKREEEEEOOOONK!". In a burst of rage, I used my Atomic Breath on the F-35 jets, only for one of them to move in its direction and get fried. How dumb are these guys? When the humans realized what they were up against, they immediately sent for their most powerful Anti-Godzilla weapon, Kiryu!

When I saw Kiryu (aka Mechagodzilla 3) I immediately went into attack mode, ready to strike at any given moment. But to my surprise, Kiryu didn't even move after he landed. Instead he just stood there, with no weapons showing on him. That's my granfather's tatic I thought, He wants to appear harmless but in fact, he'll attack me! After a few hours later, I realized that Kiryu wasn't even going to move or attack. Much less, pick his nose. I let my guard down that same moment only for Kiryu to activate his Absolute-Zero Energy Cannon and zap me with it. And all I saw after that was complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Discovery

Ash's POV

"Ash!" Misty cried out behind me as I ran ahead of my friends, "Wait up!" Brock yelled from behind me. I was very excited today. The reason: I had just won my very first Pokemon League and now I just received an invitation to participate in the Jotho Pokemon League. Just imagine! All sorts of new Pokemon to see and to be caught!

I was so excited that I didn't see a shiny Pokeball -shaped object sticking out of the dirt (I was in a forest near Celadon City). And so I tripped on the shiny object, landed face-flat on the ground. Hard. "Pikachu!" My best friend, A Pokemon named Pikachu cried out as it hopped towards my body and started to nudge me a little. "Pi-pika?" "It's all right," I responded joyfully as Brock and Misty helped me up to my feet. "I'm okay." As Misty and Brock helped me dust the dirt off my clothes, Pikachu and Togepi (Misty's Pokemon that she carries around in her arms all the time) noticed the shiny object that stuck out of the dirt and waddled towards it. When they approached it Pikachu started wiping the dirt off of it. After Togepi and Pikachu wiped it off they rolled the wierd Pokeball object towards me. "What's this?" I asked them at first then at Misty and Brock. Misty's answer was: "Why don't you see for yourself Ash?" while Brock said: "I don't kow." I looked at the strange object and noticed that it had the symbol ゴジラ which in English means Godzilla. "Godzilla?" I asked in confusion, looking back at Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi. They all just looked at me like they didn't know.

Then Misty said,"Ash. look at it." I looked at the Pokeball and saw that it was glowing green. "H-hey," I asked in fear,"What's going on?" Before anyone could answer, the Pokeball shot from my hands and into the sky. "Ash!" Brock cried out in shock, but I didn't hear him. As my freinds and I were watching, suddenly, without warning, the "Gojira" ball opened up and a grey beam came out of it. At the end of the beam was head that looked like a Tyranitar. I didn't realize until it was too late that the beam was heading towards me. In desperate attempt to save myself, I tried running away from the beam. But, it was already too late. The beam had hit me in full impact and all I saw after that was darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Possession

Godzilla's POV

I slowly woke up from my slumber only to find myself in someplace that was pitch black everywhere. Where am I? I thought Am I in space? Before I could think or move a human child who looked like he was 14 years old flew towards and tackled me, shouting, Hey ! Get out of my mind! Now normally I wouldn't lose my temper to 1 human but he crossed the line when he damaged one of my plates. No one ever touches my plates. I said angrily You'll pay for that human! And how are you going to do that, Tyranitar? The boy replied, clearly mocking me. That does it. I said to myself before saying Atomic Breath! A blue beam erupted from my mouth and hit the boy square in the chest. NOOOO! He cried out, crashing to the floor. There was no doubt who the victor was this battle. And the name's Godzilla I replied. Then, out of nowhere a bright light erupted from the ground, enveloping me and the boy. And then I could see the outside world again.

"Ash?" A soft and feminine voice spoke, "Are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes to see a young girl with orange hair who was wearing a wearing a sleeveless tank top and short pants. "Wha?" I mumbled in confusion, "Where am I?" "You're in a forest near Celadon City." A new voice responded. I turned my head and saw a tall, tanned, guy with spiky hair next to the girl. Then something hit me. These guys were humans and I was a Kaiju. How could they understand what I was saying and why weren't afraid of me? "Hey!" I shouted in surprise,"You two are humans and your actually talking to me without running away in fear!" Oops. Shouldn't have said that because the girl replied,"Oh yeah! Well you're a human and you're not running away from us either! And stop pretending to have Amnesia, Ash Ketchum!" Ash Ketchum? I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to the nearest lake. "Ash!" The boy cried out to me, "Wait for us!"

As soon as I had reached the lake I looked at my reflection in the water. I was boy who looked 14, who wore blue pants along with a white T-shirt under a blue vest. I also wore black gloves and a red and white cap that had a baseball picture on it,"Gah!" I shouted in shock, falling backwards,"I've been turned into a 14 year old boy who hangs out with a bunch of animal freaks and has a girlfriend who is over 18 who is also friends with a 21 year old tanned guy!" Hey! a voice shouted in my head,Calm down. And just to get things straight Misty is not my girlfriend and Brock is a really good friend of mine okay? Wait, who said that? I asked in confusion. Uh me. the voice replied. Who are you, I asked, and what do you want? Well, it replied,My name is Ash Ketchum and what I want is my body back! Wait, I replied, this is your body? Yes and now you're making Misty and Brock think that I'm crazy. Well, I asked calmly,What do you think I should do to convince that I'm not you? I have a plan, Ash said, but you have to do what I say alright? I agreed. Okay then. Ash said and he told me the plan.


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Gonna lay off of this story for a while. Need time to refresh ideas.

Chapter 4

The Plan

Ash's POV

When I told Godzilla to be himself I did not expect him to do the following: 1. Headbutt Brock. 2. Bite Pikachu. And 3. try to kiss Misty ( he got punched in the face for that). That was not part of the plan at all. This was the plan: Godzilla (in my body, of course) would walk up to Brock and Misty and tell them that he was not me and that he was trapped inside my body (Remember the Gojira Ball?). What will happen if they ask me that if I'm not a human then what am I? He had asked. Well, I replied, at first thinking about it before saying,just tell them that your'e a pokemon. Actually, Godzilla had said to me in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, I'm not a pokemon, I'm a kaiju. Whatever! I had replied angrily,Just do what I said and remember: be yourself. Well, Godzilla said with what I thought was a little unsureness. Okay. He finally replied, getting himself back on his - er I mean -my feet again (I saw what he saw, felt what he felt, heard what he-well you get the point) and headed off to find Misty and Brock.

And now here's what exactly happened between Godzilla, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock. So Godzilla walked up to them and before he could say anything, Misty started to scold at whom she thought was me. Keep your cool, Godzilla I reminded him when I saw that he was getting angry. Then, suddenly, he said to Brock and Misty,"Hey, listen. There's something I need to tell you that's very important." "Okay" Misty replied, "What is it?" Then, out of the blue, Godzilla went to Brock and Headbutted him in the forehead. Then, Pikachu realizing what was going on, ran up to Godzilla and was about to do Thundervolt on him when Godzilla (in my body) grabbed his tail and bit it. Pikachu! I screamed in shock. Finally, After Godzilla was finished with that, he turned towards Misty and said, "How 'bout you and I kiss, Honey Cherry?" He ran towards Misty and was about to kiss her when we both felt this huge pain in my face. It turned to out Brock who saw Godzilla try to kiss Misty and went to defend her by punching Godzilla in the face. And with, Godzilla staggered back and fell on his back. And then I saw everything through my eyes again.


	6. Chapter 5

No flames!

Chapter 6

The Power

Ash's POV

I could not believe what had happened today. First I got possessed by Godzilla, then Godzilla attacked my friends and now we're being kidnapped by three people who want to do Orchi knows what to us(Great, now I'm starting to talk like Godzilla!)! At that moment I thought I had enough surprises for today but boy was I wrong. So here's what happened: as we were being led to our kidnappers' hideout, Godzilla and I were thinking how to save ourselves and the others when both of us, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and our kidnappers heard 2 voices saying something that was all too familiar to my ears. "What the heck was that?" one of the kidnappers asked. I knew who it was. It was Team Rocket, trying to steal our Pokemon again. All of a sudden as if summoned by some supernatural force, a giant robot appeared out of nowhere and landed right in front of us. Ah debris! Godzilla screamed in my head, The last thing I ever expected to happen today was to be followed by Kiryu! What? I asked, I was confused on what he meant by "Kiryu" but before I could ask who Kiryu was, a giant claw came from the giant robot and grabbed Pikachu from the little short kidnapper who wore glasses. "Hey!" he shouted as he tried to reach for Pikachu, "give that back or else I'll use my purple heat vision on you!" What's that kid talking about Godzilla?I asked, I don't know, he replied, but perhaps-Then without warning, the kidnappers pinned us and binded us to trees and ran to help one of their own. Great! I screamed as we strangled to get the ropes off of us, Now Team Rocket's going to kidnap Pikachu and do who knows what to him and it's all your fault Godzilla because of your arrogance! "My fault Ash?!" he yelled out loud straining to get the ropes off, "My fault?! I'll show you just how arrogant I can really be!" "Ash?!" Misty shouted out to us, "Are you okay?!" "I am not Ash Ketchum, Misty! I've been trying to tell you and Brock the whole time! My name,-" Godzilla said as he did something that I could have never done: He made my body flex and then did a fast arm stretch that caused the ropes around us to break. "-is Godzilla!" he finished saying after releasing my friends. And after we did that, we went to find and stop Team Rocket.

We were running after Team Rocket when we saw that the kidnappers who kidnapped us were not even human. The first kidnapper was a woman who had Butterfree wings on her back and was using sleeping powder on Team Rocket's robot. The child kidnapper was flying like the woman and had Venomoth wings on his back and was using some kind of fire type attack. The third kidnapper had Charizard wings, 2 tails, and 2 heads on his back and neck. "Wow" was all I could say through my mouth. "So what do we do now?" Brock asked as we dodged a electric beam that came the robot. "You and Misty draw Team Rocket and the kidnapper's attention while Ash and I rescue Pikachu from the robot." Godzilla said, "Okay then let's go!" Brock and Misty got up, ran towards the robot and used their Pokemon as a distraction. At moment, Godzilla and I ran and grabbed Pikachu from the robot and dodged the Poke-humans' attacks. It seemed as if Team Rocket knew what was going on because when Godzilla and I were trying to help our friends with Pikachu, the robot they were in landed right in front of us and said in a female voice, "I don't think so twerp," When Godzilla and I tried to move out of its way, they grabbed us and started to take my Pokemon from me. "To bad you won't see your Pokemon or friends ever again." The Meowth inside it taunted. At that moment I thought all was lost until I felt the metallic fingers around me loosen before losing its grip completely on the-?! I thought and then I realized that Godzilla was using my strength to free us from the robot's grip. "I don't think so," Godzilla said as he landed on the ground safely before doing something extraordinary with my body.

What he did next was completely unbelievable. So here's what he did: First Godzilla ran towards the robot and punched it straight in the chest which caused it to fall down, "Ow!" a male voice inside the robot said as the robot got back up. "watch where you hit that thing!" "Sorry,"Godzilla said before grabbing Team Rocket's mech's hand and started to crush it with my bare hands, "but I don't care if it means that you'll get a huge hospital bill." What're you doing?! I screamed loudly in my head,I'm just taking out Team Rocket's defenses. he replied smugly. After he crushed both hands he jumped off the mech, stomped the ground with my feet, and then I felt a warm feeling in my throat and said out loud where everyone could see and hear me, "Atomic," Godzilla said in a deep, gruff before saying, "Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaath!" A giant hyperbeam erupted came from my mouth and hit Team Rocket's robot, causing it to explode and send Team Rocket into the sky saying, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" After the ruckus was over, and we got our Pokemon back, the short kidnapper came to us and said, "Well I guess that confirms it." "Confirms what?" Misty asked as she worringly held Togepi even tighter against her chest. "That your friend is the kaiju we've been looking for. Your friend is Godzilla, King of the Monsters." At that moment my body collapsed on itself.


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Long Chapter!

Chapter 7

The Death of Ash Ketchum

Godzilla's POV

"Godzilla," I heard a girl's voice ask me, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," I replied slowly opening my eyes only to see some girl that was not Misty at all. "Hey,what the-?!" I said getting up only to find out I had a huge gash on my side and a couple of bruises on my hands. Ash, I asked to see if he was also okay. You there buddy? No response. I was starting to get worried and was about to go crazy until I heard him shout, Why didn't you tell me you were a king?! I was about to reply when Misty and Brock came in to see if Ash and I were okay. When the girl said that I was okay and that I needed some rest. "Pika-pi?" Pikachu remarked as he looked over towards my direction. "Can we talk to him for a couple of minutes?" The girl raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright but I'm only leaving you for 30 minutes." And with that being -said she walked off. Right away, Misty and Brock burst into a million questions. "So what's your name?" Misty finally asked. "My name," I replied, "is Godzilla and just because I want to know where are we?" At that moment Brock told me that we were in the Hoenn region (Where the heck is that located?) and that we came here when the Poke-humans opened a portal, one of them carried Ash's unconcious body towards the portal. Before the Poke-humans left the child one asked them if they wanted to come with them. When they came here, the kidnappers introduced themselves. The girl who was with me was really Mothra, the kid was Battra, and the lean man was King Ghidorah. Do you know any of them? Ash asked. Yes. I replied. I wondered on how the heck they got here. Before I could do or say anything else, I heard a loud alarm that made everyone in the place (Yeah even me) went to see what the matter was about.

When we arrived outside of where we were I saw a sight that was so bizarre I thought I was dreaming. So here's exactly what I saw: I saw another Ash Ketchum in the air that looked exactly like him EXCEPT(and that's a really big except) that he had ice crystals on his shoulders and he had an evil look on his face. What I also saw was a female version of Ash Ketchum that had green hair and had vines growing out of the ground when she wanted them to. How the-? Ash asked me in surprise. Who are they? I only knew too well on who they were: the boy in the air was Space Godzilla and the plant girl was Biollante. But why were they here? And how were they recreated? I looked around and saw 2 other people with Mothra, Battra, and King Ghidorah. I noticed one of them had Pterandon wings and the other guy had armor and a tail with a club at the end. I knew who they were: Anguirus and Rodan. I was so busy paying attention to them that I jumped when Space Godzilla said, "My fellow Kaiju. How much longer must you support the humans and Godzilla? Why not come and help us ressurect our rightful ruler of all Kaiju: Kiasha." The reason, Space Godzilla," Rodan replied as he stepped foward to challenge his authority, "is because a long time ago, and neither you or Biollante know, Kiasha thought that we, the Kaiju, were too kind to the humans instead of destroying them one by one. He was about to create an army of us when 6 kaiju and their human coutnerparts came to power and tried to challenge his authority. That bold move was the first step to leading a revolution in which gave rise our true king: Godzilla. So why should we give our lives to someone who was our creator and almost became our destroyer?" Wow. Ash remarked after hearing what Rodan had to say about the situation. I'm surprised on his response to what your brother had to say. He is not my brother I spat out in 's a clone of my father and so that is woman. "Well," Space Godzilla remarked, "If your so onboard of staying with Godzilla, why don't you fight me?" "What's going on?" Misty whispered to me and Ash. "He challenging Rodan to fight him so he can make the kaiju support Kiasha." I whispered back. I knew that Rodan was going to get his butt kicked by Space Godzilla. I needed to help Rodan. Then, without thinking, as Rodan went to fight the clones, I yelled out," Wait!" "Who said that?" Space Godzilla asked. For some reason, I had the courage to say, "I did and I will fight you 2 in his place." "And who are you?" he asked smugly. "I am Godzilla," I replied getting more courage as I stepped forward, "The rightful King of the Monsters." "Fine be my guest, Godzilla." So I came forward and got ready to fight. Little did Ash and I knew that Space Godzilla and Biollante had some tricks up their sleeves.

As we stepped forward to fight Space Godzilla and Biollante, Ash kept pointing out the faults with the idea. Are you crazy?! He yelled, You could barely beat him the last time you face him! He put you in an ice crystal prison that didn't break until he was defeated! I know! I shouted putting myself in attack position. I was a child at the time anyway! This will be different. I turned behind me and saw Brock, Misty, and Pikachu shouting and pointing at the ground What the-? Ash and I thought before realizing what they were refering to. I looked down at my feet and saw some vines growing around my legs!I couldn't move! I should have known Biollante would've done something like that! She's using grass knot on us! Ash cried out in surprise. Do something Godzilla! Quick! I thought about what to do when all of a sudden I felt a warm feeling in my throat and did an atomic breath on the grass which caused it to disinergrate. I knew that's something I didn't do. I had no time to think so I tried to dodge every move that she did on me. "Fine," Biollante said, bored, "if you want to do that then why don't you try to dodge my Acid Spray!" When she said that, a jet of green acid came out of her mouth and hit us square in the chest, causing us to fall over, "Fall!" Space Godzilla cried out gleefully, "Fall!" I tried getting up but got hit in the face with a Corona Beam. Then, Ash and I felt a sharp pain in our chest. I looked down and saw that there was a hole in our chest from the Acid Spray. No, Ash said weakly. I couldn't hold on to reality anymore so I collapsed on the ground with my last words (and Ash's) being, "Ecolay nakasia hfosia." An old kaiju phrase that meant "Let the body be finally at rest." And I all saw after that was complete darkness...


	8. Chapter 7

Note: This chapter is about Kiasha, the Kaiju Emporer

Chapter 8

The Return of Kiasha

No one's POV

Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, at center of the Johto region, a massive earthquake shakes the entire region, causing many buildings to tumble. The reason was because there, in the center of Mount Moon, there lay an ancient power that was always at work. But that was about to change now. For now the earthqauke had caused Mount Moon to shatter, freeing the monster that was trapped inside it. "At last!" He cried in joy evily, "I live again! The last male descendant of Jeremiah Ketchum is dead! And now" The monster roared in glee, "I shall finish what I had began millions of years ago! And that shall be just the beginning! For what I shall do next after my great victory is eliminate all those Kaiju who, in which, opposed my rule during the age of Jeremiah Ketchum and Godzilla!" He uttered a hiss when he heard himself say that name once more. Godzilla. The traitor to all of Kaijukind and his followers as well. I shall have my revenge on Godzilla's grandson! He thought evilly as he stretched his wings for the first time in 1 million years. Then he realized something. Godzilla was in the body Ash Ketchum when he died. He thought, What good would that do now that both my enemies' descendants are dead? And then he had an idea. I know! he thought I, Kiasha myself, shall wipe out the last spark of Jeremiah Ketchum's family! He looked at the house where Ash had once lived in .(For he could see anything for miles away.) But how? he thought as he looked at the forest below him. As he looked, he noticed a Ditto change into a Smeargle that it was fighting against. "I've got it!" he roared, "I shall disguise myself as the boy and go to his mother's house. And when the time is right, I'll kill her with my own hands and thereby, wiping out the entire Ketchum family forever!" As he said that he flew off of the mountain and went towards the house of Delia Ketchum.

As Kiasha was flying towards Delia Ketchum's house, the Kaiju Emporer felt a prescence that he knew was too familiar to him. "Arceus." He hissed as he stopped, "It's been a long time old friend." I was never your friend, Kiasha. A calm voice spoke in the air. Then all around Kiasha, everything changed form until there was nothing but empty space around him. Then Pokemon started to appear. These were not just Pokemon but Legnedary Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon Council. The last time Kiasha saw the council, he himself was on trial for his crimes. Their members were Mew, Mewtoo, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, Garitina, Dialga, Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayqauza, Darkrai, Xerneas, Yveltal, Latios, Latias, and much more. Arceus being the chairmaster. What is it you want of me my brothers? Kaisha spoke as he bowed down in repsect. We want nothing of you Kiasha! Mewtoo, the only Council member who was a clone of another, spoke as he lifted his paw up. And we are not your brothers! Garitina, another member added as he flapped his wings. Then why am I here in your presence if you want nothing to do with me? Kiasha asked with false curiosity, The reason why we're all here today is because of what you did to the descendant of Jeremiah Ketchum. Zekrom spoke with anger. We have also come to stop your plans of ruling the multiverse. Reshiram spoke with contempt. And how are you going to do that? Kiasha mocked, Your plan of imprisoning me didn't work so what makes you think that you can do so again? We only say this on behalf of Godzilla Ketchum, Dialga replied with courage. the kaiju gijinka that defeated you 1 million years ago. And then they spoke as one saying, The Man and the Monster shall merge once more. You have one last chance to give up this poisonous dream Kiasha. Arceus said. "I'd rather die than give up my revenge." Kiasha said and with being said he flew off to get his revenge. Farewell, Kiasha, Arceus replied silently, May you get what you want.


	9. Chapter 8

Note: Until I bring Ash Ketchum back to life this story will be told through Kiasha's and Godzilla's POV.

Chapter 9

The Return of Godzilla

Godzilla's POV

Except that I didn't die. I could hear Space Godzilla shouting at my freinds saying that I was worthless and all but what made me angry was when he said, "Your friend is just about as a coward as his father was when he was still alive." That made me angry. "His father was a pathetic weakling that could barely stand up to us." "No, " I said, slowly standing up. The pain in my chest was still there but was reduced to a dull throb. Then I said,"You're wrong." "Huh?" he replied as he turned around to see me still alive. "Why are you still alive boy?" Biollante asked, "My father was never a weakling or a coward. In fact, if I remember correctly, the real coward is the one who attacks innocent people and harms their loved ones just to weaken their opponent emotionally!" As I said this the hole in my chest started to heal. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and the others were watching in shock as they witnessed this. Then I felt angry to the point of beyond rage. Then, as everyone watched Ash's body started to change. First the chest started to glow red and crack marks appeared from it, covering the chest, the shoulders, and the cheeks. Plates started to grow out of my back and a tail sprouted from the bottom. My hands started turning into claws. And finally, my eyes glowed red instead of brown. "No!" Space Godzilla screamed in shock as he and Biollante saw the transformation. "That's impossible! You don't have enough radiation to do that!" "You've messed with the wrong kaiju!" I yelled at them as I started to charge at the clones. "Acid Spray!" Biollante screamed as she spit acid on my chest but only to find out that I wasn't effected by it this time. I kicked her straight in the face which caused her to disinergrate into powder. "I'll get you back for what you did to me 13 years ago!" I yelled at Space Godzilla, who was now summoning crystals from the ground to protect himself. "You'll have break through this forcefield first!" He taunted "That's what you think!" I yelled. I took a huge breath before I roared. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" I screamed, causing the crystal fortress to shatter. Then I jumped and landed on Space Godzilla's chest, saying, "I have a message from my dad. And he says..." I felt a warm hum in my throat and said, "Hyper-Spiral Raaaaaaay!" And I emitted from my mouth a red atomic breath that hit Space Godzilla in the head, killing him instantly. "Godzilla." Rodan said running up to me, "My brother." I could not say anything for I had collapsed. "Get some medical attention!" Mothra screamed, "Get him on life support!"

I awoke to find myself in a bed in a hospital somewhere in Hoenn. "Where am I?" I asked the nurse who was taking care of me. "You're in the hospital, " She replied without turning around, "you and your friends caused quite a ruckus when you burst in here with your injuries and all." "Where are my friends?" I asked nervously. I wanted to know if any of my friends had also been hurt during the fight. "Your friends are in the lobby waiting to see if you're still alive." She replied, "Just a few hours ago the 2 girls that were with you got into a huge fight about which one of them you liked the most." Mothra and Misty... like me? "Am I okay now?" I asked curoiusly. "Yeah," the nurse replied, ""As a matter of fact you leave today." I was relieved to hear the news. I could finally leave and see what was going on here.

After I left the hospital with my friends, I followed behind the group and was with Misty and Mothra when I asked them, "The nurse in there said that you 2 got in a huge fight over which one of you that I liked the most. Is that true?" They both looked at me weirdly before saying, "Sort of.. did Ash tell you to say that?" AshI thought. I had forgotten about him during the fight. I needed to see if he was also okay. Ash, I said, Are you okay? Nothing. I asked again. Still nothing. "Oh no,"I whispered in horror. "Why what's wrong?" Brock asked in wonder, "I can't hear Ash anywhere!" I screamed, clutching my head. "I think Ash is d-d-d-d," I stuttered in fear. "Dead!" I screamed. "Pika?!" Pikachu replied as he heard the horrible truth, "Dead?!" Everyone yelled at the same time in shock as they stopped to hear what I said. "Dead?!" Misty asked in a hushed voice before bursting into tears. "Why what's wrong?" I asked when Brock tried to comfort her. "Well," Battra replied as he rubbed his head and cleaned his glasses. "before the fight with Space Godzilla and Biollante, I tested Misty to see if she was somewhat odd in anyway whatsoever." "And?" I asked "And it turns out that..." He replied before looking back at my kaiju friends. Rodan just nodded at him. "She's pregnant." "WHAT?!" I shouted in shock. I didn't realize that Ash was a father. "I know what you're thinking Godzilla," Mothra said as she stroked Pikachu. "Ash was not the father as you thought." "Then who is it?" I asked in fear, "Well it turns out that..." Anguirus added as he rubbed his head before saying, "You are the father." I just fainted after hearing that.


End file.
